Férias de verão 6
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: EEEEEE AGORA O FIM! NA VERDADE É MAIS UMA FIC BONÛS ESPERO Q GOSTEM!


_**Apresentação**_

_**Olá, Pessoal, sou eu de Novo! (Não, imagina é o papai Noel *Rola os olhos*)**_

_**Bom, eu estava terminando o Cap. seis da fanfic Vivendo com Riddle, e, Olhem só, Acho que foi cosa do destino, E, quando eu terminei, salvei e deixei tudo bonitinho, eu fui dar uma olhada no meu PC só por habito e achei minhas cinco fics férias de Verão.**_

_**Li cada uma delas, e, aí me deu uma saudade fazer cada fic, e, eu acabei fazendo uma sexta fanfic do meu ponto de vista.**_

_**Como vocês devem saber, eu nunca participei como personagem de nenhuma fic, e, se vocês estão pensando "Como não? E, a fic vivendo com Riddle?" **_

_**Bom, aquela fic fala do ponto de vista da Aninha, e, não do meu, ou vocês leram Vitória Prince Snape como personagem lá?**_

_**Obvio que não, acontece que, ao invés de ser Vitória Prince Snape, como está o meu nome aqui no Fanfiction, eu coloquei Vitória Snape, mas, posso mudar, como, Vitória Riddle, Vitória Cullen, Vitória Diggory...**_

_**Enfim, tudo o que tiver meu primeiro nome, vocês podem apostar que sou euzinha!**_

_**Bom, nesta fic eu faço par com o Sev fofuxo, e, eu vejo a morte da Bella. Se bem que na fic, fui eu quem matou ela, né?**_

_**Bom, esqueçam... Ah, sim, essa fic é dedicada a vocês leitores, e, a autora de Fanfics LaChavaDelOcho.**_

_**Houve um pequeno (Grande) Mal entendido. Antes de o fanfiction ser meu, ele era da minha amiga Isa. E, atendia pelo nome de Isa Granger 23, bom, ela perguntou se eu queria o Fanfiction e eu disse que sim.**_

_**Mas, ela já tinha estórias publicadas, e, uma delas era: Contos de HP, e, eu ainda não sabia como apagar estórias, e, ela ficou lá...**_

_**E, então lá havia a fanfic Au fil dês Ans inteira e parte da fanfic Au cours de La Vie, e, a autora das fics veio me pedir muito educadamente, até por que se fosse eu, já ia xingando e 'tacando no pau' a pessoa, mas, então, ela veio me pedir muito educadamente para tirar a fic do ar. E, assim o fiz.**_

_**Bom, mil desculpas querida. E, para ficar tudo na paz, eu resolvi fazer essa fic de presente para ela, mesmo que ela não leia... Bom, aí está ela.**_

_**Bom, querida, se você ler, comente e me desculpe, e, por favor, me diga o que você acha (ou) da fic! Mil desculpas de novo *cara de arrependida*.**_

_**Bom, agora voltando a fic. Eu fiquei com tantas saudades das Fics férias de Verão que fiz essa, que NÃO é narrada em 1º pessoa, ela é em 3º pessoa, assim como as outras, ela está separada e junta com as outras.**_

_**Separada por que: Eu a deixei em um Capitulo só. E junta por que, eu a coloquei como um capitulo na Coletânea de Férias de Verão.**_

_**E, logo eu vou postar outra junto com ela de modo que vão ser sete fanfics.**_

_**A sétima fanfic NÃO foi escrita por mim, foi por uma garota que lê as fics, e, que me mandou um e-mail pedindo para fazer uma fic, comigo e com ela dentro e eu disse que tudo bem, e, falei para ela dessa fic que eu escrevi.**_

_**Bom é isso já falei de mais... Vamos às fics...**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Nome da fic: Férias de verão seis: Minutos antes da Batalha.**

**Presenteada: Aos que lêem e comentam minhas fics, e, a autora LaChavaDelOcho, como um pedido de desculpas, pela confusão com a fanfic contos de HP. *Explico mais no Notas***

**Autora: Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Beta-Reader: Sabriininha-Cullen-Potter.**

**Shipper: Vários casais: Tom Riddle/Voldemort/Belatriz, Severus Snape/OC.**

**Censura: Rated T ou NC-13, Pode ser que apareça algo, mas... **

**Gênero: Romance/Aventura/Drama.**

**Resumo: Leiam a Fic, e, fiquem sabendo! *Risadinha Maléfica*.**

**Agradecimentos especiais: A LaChavaDelOcho por ter me desculpado (Ou não) Pelo incidente com a fanfic de Harry Potter, que já foi tirada do ar. Mil desculpas!**

**Agradecimentos SUPER especiais: A vocês que me lêem, e, a vocês que comentam minhas fics e me fazem felizes Obrigado *...*.**

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, e, não ganho nada com as fic, a não ser Reviews. Do contrario se a saga fosse minha, eu seguiria o Lorde das Trevas minha vida toda e também iria servir ao Sev, me entenderam?**

**Notas: Bom, eu fiz está fic de presente para a LaChavaDelOcho como um pedido de desculpa pelo incidente com a fanfic contos de HP, o Fanfiction não foi sempre meu, ele era da minha amiga, e, agora é meu.**

**Bom, de qualquer forma, a, Fic foi tirada do ar. E, se você ler essa, eu espero que me desculpe e comente.**

**Férias de Verão Seis: Minutos antes da Batalha.**

**Capítulo Único: Minutos antes da Batalha.**

**Belatriz estava na casa de sua irmã, Ciça, Eram os últimos momentos, antes da grande batalha...**

**Mas, ela não estava prestando atenção às recomendações de Lord Voldemort, não, na realidade ela estava olhando para o Lord das trevas, mas, não estava prestando atenção nele...**

**- Belatriz? – chamou Narcisa discretamente – Bela, chega de devaneios, anda presta atenção!**

**- Ahn, Ciça... Pare de me encher! – disse Belatriz carrancuda.**

**- Eu estou te enchendo? – pergunta Narcisa incredulamente – Ah, francamente Bela!**

**- Eu estava concentrada em uma coisa e você me atrapalhou! – disse Belatriz.**

**- Bela – falou uma bela moça ao lado de Snape – sua irmã tem razão, chega de devaneios!**

**Ela falava num tom fraternal, como se as conhecesse há tempos, e, conhecia. Ela conhecia as irmãs Rosier desde pequena.**

**- Apenas preste atenção! Faltam poucos minutos para sairmos daqui... E, a grande batalha começar! – pediu Narcisa.**

**- Ah, OK! Vocês me convenceram! – disse Belatriz suspirando.**

**Narcisa deu um pequeno sorriso, no canto dos lábios, e, depois voltou à atenção para o Lord das Trevas, assim como a jovem comensal ao lado de Snape.**

**O Lord, por sua vez, estava observando Belatriz, que tinha um olhar melancólico e cansado.**

**- E... Bela, já que és, minha mais fiel comensal, como você mesmo diz, quais são suas sugestões, para a batalha de Hogwarts? – pergunta Voldemort.**

**Belatriz reparou que toda a sala a olhava, e, viu que Snape tinha um olhar e um ar Zombeteiro.**

**A comensal ao seu lado (de Snape), Apenas olhava Nela e sorria serenamente, como se a encorajasse.**

**- Perdão, Milord? – perguntou Bela.**

**Todos sem exceção abafaram Risadas, ou, fingiram tossir.**

**- Silencio! – sibilou Voldemort – eu disse Bela, Que já que, és minha mais fiel comensal, Quais são suas sugestões, para a batalha de Hogwarts?**

**- Ah, – disse Belatriz pensando – Foco, em suas vitimas, lancem maldições, e, tomem cuidado para não acertarem em nenhum de seus iguais... E, aja o que houver, continuem lutando, nunca baixem a guarda! – enfatizou Bela, olhando para a mesa.**

**A Jovem comensal assentiu com satisfação a resposta da Amiga. E voltou a observar o Lord das Trevas, que a observava, a moça corou e olhou para baixo, ao perceber como o olhar do Lord era malicioso.**

**- Exato! – disse Voldemort ainda com os olhos na jovem e bela comensal ao lado de Snape – e você, Severo qual, é a sua sugestão?**

**A comensal que estava a seu lado (Aquela que tanto aparece na Fic, mas que eu ainda não revelei o nome), Vitória Adams, apertou o barco de Snape, aparentemente preocupada com o que ele iria falar. **

**Ela era bonita, cabelos negros que caiam levemente pelas costas, olhos verdes, pele pálida, tinha belas curvas, e, era jovem. Ela recebia vários olhares desejosos de vários comensais, inclusive de Lúcio Malfoy, que era o que mais olhava, e, lambia e mordia o lábio inferior.**

**Ele entrelaçou suas mãos junto com as delas.**

**- Foco em Potter, e, seus amiguinhos, Lembrem-se, o ponto fraco de Potter, são os amigos... Uma vez que família ele não tem, ele não suporta ver ninguém se sacrificar por ele, então, matem – ele parou engolindo em seco discretamente, olhando de loslaio para a moça que parecia começar a corar diante dos olhares indiscretos de Lúcio, ela se Virou para ele, e, sussurrou algo, que o fez dar uma risadinha e morder ainda mais o lábio inferior enquanto continuava a olhá-la desejosamente – o Maximo de amigos que Potter tenha, assim ele estará disposto a se sacrificar pelos outros, e, vira direto a nós... Dando assim fim a guerra, e, se ele não vier, continuem torturando, Matando, e, humilhando os amigos dele! – terminou Snape com a expressão fria.**

**A Moça ao lado dele soltou a mão da dele, e, se virou para Lúcio:**

**- Lúcio... Não dá ao menos para você disfarçar, já que não consegue parar de me olhar? – pergunta irritada – Ou você já se esqueceu que eu sou a melhor amiga da sua esposa?**

**Lúcio deu um sorrisinho canalha e respondeu:**

**- Ah, Querida, com esse seu corpo... Não dá para não esquecer que você é a melhor amiga da minha esposa... Alias, não dá nem para lembrar que eu tenho esposa!**

**- E filho! – ela completou – do qual eu sou Madrinha!**

**- Assim como és madrinha do Potter! – disse Lúcio, antes de ela lhe virar a cara, e, corar furiosamente.**

**Nem Lúcio, nem nenhum dos comensais pararam de olhá-la.**

**Voldemort deu um sorriso cruel e disse:**

**- Ah, sim, você tocou em meu assunto preferido: Potter! – disse ele com uma expressão de satisfação – sim, você está certíssimo!**

**- Obrigada Milord! – disse Snape.**

**Voldemort então se virou para a jovem moça, e, sussurrou:**

**- Eu desejo falar com você mais tarde, Srta. Adams, a sós – enfatizou.**

**Os comensais protestaram, aparentemente sabendo o que a esperava.**

**- Como eu queria ser o Lord das Trevas agora! – disse Lúcio emburrado – Por que ele a deseja e pode tê-la e nós não?**

**- Não sei! – comentou outro comensal ponta da mesa – o Lord tem mesmo sorte não é mesmo?**

**Snape não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com a decisão do Lord das trevas.**

**- Não deve ser nada disso do que vocês estão pensando! – disse Vitória – ele simplesmente deve... Querer que eu assuma certo posto na batalha!**

**- Arrã! – disse Lúcio sarcástico – e, todos nós nascemos ontem!**

**Nem a moça estava convencida do que havia dito... Mas, por via das duvidas.**

**Belatriz deu um muxoxo de descaso, e, saiu da mesa, aparentemente brava. Narcisa e Vitória foram atrás dela.**

**- Bela? – chamou Ciça.**

**- Bela o que foi? Você ficou magoada? – perguntou Vi.**

**- Vão embora! – disse Bela.**

**- Bela, minha irmã, não seja assim! – disse Narcisa.**

**- É, Bela se foi algo que eu disse, por favor, me desculpe! – falou a garota.**

**- Não, não foi nada que você disse! É só que depois de tudo que eu fiz, ele me trata feito LIXO! – disse Bela a beira de Lágrimas.**

**- Ah, bom, não ligue! – tentou Ciça.**

**Belatriz então se enraiveceu.**

**- Eu já disse, Vão embora! – disse Belatriz.**

**- Como quiser! – disse Ciça – te aviso na hora de partir!**

**- E, me desculpe! – falou Vi.**

**- Desculpada! – disse Bela.**

**- Nós te avisamos na hora te partir, Ok? – perguntou Ciça.**

**- Certo! – disse Bela.**

**- Vem, Vamos Ciça! – falou Vi – Sua irmã precisa de um tempo para pensar!**

**Belatriz escutou os passos de Narcisa e Vitória se distanciarem, e, sussurrou:**

**- Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, ele me trata feito lixo! – uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos dela – depois de eu sempre ser fiel a ele! É assim que ele me retribui!**

**Belatriz fica olhando para o nada, e, se sente como uma criancinha, que acaba de descobrir que o menino de quem gosta, tem namorada.**

**Belatriz então jurou para si mesma que nunca mais choraria por ele.**

**Nunca mais!**

**Vitória foi até o aposento onde o Lord das Trevas se encontrava e disse:**

**- O que desejas, Milord?**

**O Homem olhou minuciosa e Maliciosamente enquanto dizia:**

**- Acho que já sabes o que eu quero! **

**A Moça corou ao ouvir aquilo, mas, fez uma reverencia e disse:**

**- O seu pedido, é uma ordem, Milord!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Já em Hogwarts...**

**Belatriz e Ninfadora estavam travando um duelo violento:**

**- Mestiça imunda! – dizia ela.**

**- Bela, Se acalme! – gritava Vitória – Tonks, ela é sua Tia!**

**Mas, nenhuma das duas queria ouvi-la.**

**- Ah, ao menos nunca fui rejeitada! – riu-se Ninfadora.**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Gritou Belatriz, o feitiço pegou em cheio o peito de Ninfadora, e, esta caiu morta no chão, Belatriz deu uma gargalhada insana e fria.**

**- BELATRIZ! – gritou Vitória enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado corpo de Tonks – TONKS! FALE COMIGO! TONKS!**

**Enquanto Vitória chorava, Belatriz ria.**

**- Ah, deixe-a aí! Venha, temos uma Hogwarts toda para conquistar...**

**- TONKS! – gritou Remo sacudindo o corpo da esposa – Tonks, ah, Tonks fale comigo! Tonks, Tonks!**

**Belatriz riu novamente.**

**- Assassina! – gritou Remo – Crucio!**

**- REMO NÃO! – Gritou Vitória – REMO SAÍ DAQUI! ELA VAI TE MATAR!**

**E ia mesmo, meio minuto depois:**

**Bela desvencilhou-se do feitiço, e, gritou:**

**- Se junte a sua esposa, lobisomem nojento – e riu – AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Remo também foi atingido pelo feitiço, e, Belatriz saiu cantarolando enquanto deixava os dois corpos para trás.**

**- REMO! – gritou Vitória de novo, mas, desta vez não chorou, apenas se levantou e acompanhou Belatriz ainda fingindo rir, quando queria chorar, para não estragar o disfarce de Comensal, quando era uma espiã da Ordem.**

**Depois de Belatriz sair, a Sra. Weasley viu os corpos, e, gritou por ajuda.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Belatriz entrou em pânico ao ver, seu mestre caído no chão.**

**- Milord! Milord!**

**Voldemort respondeu friamente:**

**- Não Preciso de sua ajuda!**

**Belatriz afastou a mão e recuou.**

**- Milord... Deixe que Bela lhe ajude, o senhor está fraco! – começou Vitória.**

**- Não quero ajuda dela! Quero sua ajuda! – disse Voldemort maliciosamente.**

**Os comensais murmuraram insatisfeitos, e, Snape parecia querer matar Voldemort.**

**A garota abaixou os olhos e ajudou Voldemort a se levantar, ainda com a cabeça baixa ela disse:**

**- O Senhor está melhor?**

**- Ficarei melhor que matar Potter, e, quando você fizer algo que desejo! – disse ele, ainda maliciosamente.**

**Snape e Lúcio só não avançaram contra Voldemort, por terem sido segurados por outras comensais.**

**- Calma! – disse Avery – Ou vocês perderam a noção do perigo? Ele é o Lord das Trevas lembra?**

**Voldemort já estava de pé, e, a jovem comensal estava oculta pelas sombras da floresta.**

**Voldemort olhou em volta. E logo seus olhos vermelhos cintilaram.**

**- o menino, está morto? – perguntou Voldemort.**

**Silêncio, ninguém havia ido checar.**

**- Você! – disse Voldemort apontando para Narcisa, e, esta soltou um gritinho de dor – vá checar.**

**Vitória continuava a olhar na direção de Hogwarts, preocupada com seus dois afilhados, Harry e Draco.**

**Narcisa se aproximou lentamente do garoto, levantou uma pálpebra, colocou a mão por debaixo da camisa... Ninguém conseguia ver nada, os cabelos loiros cobriam tudo.**

**Vitória desviava o olhar de Hogwarts para Harry de cinco em cinco segundos.**

**Narcisa se levantou e disse:**

**- Está morto!**

**Vitória cambaleou alguns passos, e, afundou ainda mais na escuridão. A idéia de ter seu afilhado morto não era, nem de longe, satisfatória. A Tristeza e a culpa a inundaram, afinal ela esteve tão preocupada em manter o disfarce e espionar Voldemort a favor da Ordem, que nem havia protegido Harry.**

**Mas então ela o viu respirar levemente e percebeu que na verdade ele estava fingindo estar morto, para não morrer de verdade. Harry e o resto da ordem eram os únicos que sabiam que ela espionava Voldemort.**

**Mas, Todos ainda achavam que Harry Potter estava morto... E o Lord das Trevas resolveu confirmar:**

**- Tens certeza que ele está morto?**

**Narcisa confirmou com a cabeça e repetiu:**

**- Está morto!**

**Todos comemoraram.**

**- Viram? Harry Potter foi morto por minhas mãos! – disse Voldemort – viram? Vejam! CRUCIO!**

**O Corpo do garoto subiu ao vento e ficou pendurado...**

**Mesmo não sabendo como, Vitória sabia que ele havia dado um jeito de ludibriar a dor...**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Gina, Hermione, Luna e Belatriz travavam um Duelo breve e Violento:**

**- Avada Kedavra! – disse Belatriz, o raio verde passou perto de Gina, e, por um centímetro não acertou-a.**

**A Sra. Weasley apareceu, furiosa e gritou para que dessem passagem, ela jogou a capa, e, disse:**

**- Molly, cuidado! – sussurrou Vitória, que em seguida foi empurrar as meninas para longe.**

**- Ela é minha! **

**Belatriz caiu na gargalhada insana de sempre.**

**- A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA! – gritou a Sra. Weasley.**

**- o que vai acontecer quando a mamãe se juntar ao fredinho, hein? – caçoou Belatriz.**

**- Você nunca mais tocará em nossos filhos! – gritou a Sra. Weasley.**

**Belatriz girou e Gargalhou...**

**Todos viram um raio verde lançado pela Sra. Weasley acertar em cheio o alvo: Belatriz, por um momento ela viu o que ia acontecer, sua risada congelou, e, ela desmontou no chão, morta, fria, sem vida...**

**- BELA! – vários comensais gritaram.**

**Voldemort deu um grito e foi a ultima coisa que Belatriz viu...**

**Narcisa e Vitória estavam agachadas diante do corpo de Belatriz, mas nada iria trazê-la de volta... **

**Nada...**

**Mas, ao menos Belatriz estaria num lugar bem melhor, agora.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Depois de Harry Potter ter vencido Voldemort, Hogwarts estava em festa.**

**Os Malfoy estavam simplesmente felizes por estarem vivos, e, todo o resto estava rodeando a mesa onde Harry se encontrava.**

**Hogwarts estava feliz, por simplesmente ter se livrado de Voldemort, por finalmente terem "Cortado o mal pela raiz".**

**Hogwarts estava e iria continuar feliz, para todo o sempre...**

**FIM.**

_**N/A: Ah, aliviei minha vontade de fazer mais uma fic da coletânea Férias de Verão, mas ainda tem mais uma, que não fui eu quem escrevi e sim uma leitora...**_

_**Bom, aguardem!**_

_**Beijos!**_

_***Girando no calcanhar e saindo***_


End file.
